BANISHED
by Demonz Parade
Summary: So, Claude gets banished from the Trancy mansion and has no choice but to stay in the woods. He is broken, feeling uneeded, unwanted in this world. He goes insane after he meets Sebastian there. He isn't himself anymore. Can Sebastian help his way out?
1. Goodbye

Prologue - Goodbye

Claude walked into the room, gave his glasses a last wipe and rapped on the door.

"Come in." a plain voice replied.

"You called for me, danna-sama." Claude bowed, not looking up.

"Yes, I did – Claude~" Alois started wailing, "you're so mean these past days! I wonder what shall be the punishment?" He smirked, mentioning Hannah, who was in a corner of the room, to come forth.

Claude looked up at her and stood up.

"Did I say you could stand up?" Alois hissed at him.

He immediately returned to his previous structure, his glasses spookily reflecting the moonlight, his face into a slight frown.

"Ah~ as I was saying, what should be the punishment?" Alois started, "Maybe… I should banish you from coming back here until you fix yourself."

Claude's head shot up. "…Excuse me, danna-sama?"

"Look how pathetic you are, you never even have any emotion, like some marble statue and you _dare_ be the butler of the Trancy household, right Hannah?" Alois smirked. "Get out. I'm tired of you. I don't want to see your face now. After all, I still have Hannah."

Claude looked at Hannah whom was smiling and he gritted his teeth.

"But dann-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Alois screamed at him, not even causing Claude to flinch.

"Yes, your highness." He quickly replied with a monotone voice.


	2. Greeting

Chapter 1 - Greeting

Claude strutted towards the forest, which separated the Trancy and Phantomhive Households. He looked up into the air in confusion and leant down beside and tree and heaved a great sigh. "…What's wrong with me?" He muttered to himself. "How do I get…. emotions?"

He looked down at the grassy floor of the forest, thinking things like: 'Doesn't everyone do the same? Don't they all think I'm a displeasing sight to their eyes?' The more he thought, the more he felt saddened, until he felt a bucket of water thrown onto his head.

Claude shut his eyes and frowned, swept back his hair and looked back up to find Sebastian smirking at him.

"…What are you doing here?"

The man who stood in front of him replied, "I'm just doing my duties, and it's not me who should answer that question, it's you."

Sebastian walked around Claude, looking at his dampen clothes, his expression, and those moonlight reflected glasses.

"Oh my, look how tattered you are…"

"The last thing I need is you to mock and jeer at me, Michaelis. Now please leave me so I could rest at ease."

"You weren't at ease before I came here. What's the difference if I leave?"

"…Just please leave me to my solitude."

"Solitude? Hn… sounds rather harsh. I'm here."

"And I'm not planning to tell you anything nor do anything. You are just wasting your time."

"Just tell me –" Sebastian started - only to be yanked by his tie.

"…I already told you to leave me alone to my desolate life. Please go away. This is your last warning." Claude gritted his teeth, then suddenly let Sebastian go, his head turned away once more. "…I apologize. You have nothing to do with this situation. And I hurt you. Sorry." Claude whispered in a hoarse voice.

Sebastian blinked, surprised. He stared at the man silently, kneeling down to concentrate on his face - more importantly, his eyes. Claude's eyes had faded to a dull yellow, unlike the sharp, clear gold like it was in the past. It was almost…lifeless. And at the corner of his eye were a little dampness, silver by the reflection of the moonlight.

"Faustus, are you…crying?" Sebastian looked at the man in shock.

"Do-don't mock me, you animal." Claude's frame slightly shook as he tried not to let his sentiments get the better of him.

Sebastian sat beside the teary demon and gave him a handkerchief.

"…Don't underestimate me, Michaelis. Now off you go." Claude kept his head down and blinked away the salty droplets of tears.

"No, you shan't underestimate _me_. I want to help you. I'm not that kind of demon who would laugh and sneer at your weaknesses. You do know that, as my rival, am I right?"

"…Maybe." Claude spoke, his voice cold and rather harsh.

"I think you should go back to your manor and take a rest."

Claude didn't reply. He just bowed his head even further, letting his glasses fall into the damp grass beneath him.

"…Faustus?" Sebastian questioned, trying to look Claude's face, which was whiter than usual, making his eyes look even darker crimson than it should be. And his expression was just…bitter. At that moment, Sebastian realized. Claude was already broken. The demon before him, that demon whose heart was nothing but a lump of never melting ice, that demon who had supposedly no emotions, was sobbing ever so slightly, his breaths into the cold air as a small cloud of smoke.

"Did your master…. abandon you?" He gulped.

Claude looked up coldly and glared at Sebastian. "And what if he did?" He growled, his words stinging the cold air around them.

Sebastian didn't do anything but stare back, his expression somehow soft and loving.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Michaelis? I do not seek your pity. Don't look at me the way I don't deserve. Don't look at this monster that everyone hates." Claude snarled.

"…I'm sure not everyone hates you."

"Prove it."

"No Faustus, you prove it. Prove that everyone hates you so much."

"…Your master hates me for being one of the servants of the Trancy household; my master hates me for lacking emotion, and you. You hate me because I am your rival. And every other human and demon hates me because…I'm a demon. Is that not true? Even the ones I have feelings for…dislike me…" Claude drifted off.

"Are you stupid? Is this the kind of things you think? Everyday? Is that why you're always so…emotionless? Are you out of your mind? You're an idiot for thinking all these kind of things."

"Then what do I do? What do I do to be more emotional, to be…less lonely? What do you think? What do you think I should do, as a _demon_, to be less lonely, to be more like you-" Claude paused and looked back to the ground.

"To be more like…me?" Sebastian repeated.

"I didn't say...well, yes. And now you are going to mock me again for being the weak one here." He spoke quietly.

"You're such an idiot. It's not-"

"Your master loves you, the servants of the Phantomhive Manor loves you, and even that crazy Shinigami is in love with you! Don't try to hide your happiness, Michaelis. I don't know what your feelings are, but I know it's the complete opposite of my own."

"You don't know…_anything_. Darn it, you are such a _moron_! Stop being such a…depressed freak! Just wake up already!" Sebastian half yelled at him, in a rasp voice, frustrated just by seeing Claude sitting there, head bowed, silent tears slowly dripping from his dull, soulless eyes.

Claude didn't respond, his head was still bowed down, Sebastian's words hadn't affected him much, only let him fall even deeper into depression.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Stop denying everything!" Sebastian glared at him in fury, as he slapped across Claude's face, the sound echoing through the icy cold forest, leaving a red mark on his ghostly white skin. The force made Claude's neck snap towards his left side, and suddenly, a small smirk crept from the corner of his lips.

Claude slowly turned his head towards Sebastian, then looked up at the crimson-eyed man and smirked even more. "I'm not denying anything. I'm just telling the truth. I knew it- you really do hate me don't you? You really did start mocking me for being weak, being the 'depressed freak' I am."

"Then lay your anger onto me. I don't know how else I could help you. Just punch me, let your anger and despair out and inflict it unto me." Sebastian straightened up. Claude's smirk disappeared.

"I don't want to fight you."

"Fight me, or I'll hurt you." Sebastian gritted his teeth.

After a few moments, there wasn't even the slightest reply from Claude. He remained silent; his head returned to its original posture, bowed. Sebastian had no choice but to punch the side of his face. Claude's head snapped again, but there was no response. The crimson-eyed demon then punched him again, repeatedly, used silver knives to gash into his arm, even kicked him onto his back.

Claude did nothing. He just lay on the grass, his own blood covering most parts of his body.

"FIGHT ME!" Sebastian roared, gripping Claude's hair and forcing those dull eyes to bore into his own.

"I can't…fight you…" Claude whispered, his voice slightly quavering.

"Why? Are you even…a demon anymore? Are you already _that _reduced to an empty living shell?"

"I don't want…to…" Claude started - only to be kicked by Sebastian and sent crashing to the roots of a tree.

"Because you don't want to? I was right, wasn't I? You _are_ just an empty shell."

"…I don't want to…hurt...you. I must not…hurt you…" Claude barley wheezed, coughing up blood, staining his lips a bright ruby.

"…What?" Sebastian spoke, his eyes widening, confused as hell.

"…You heard. Now just…leave me. You've proved my point already. You hate me, so just…don't…follow me." Claude managed to gasp out, as he slowly stood up and let his tears flow, and walked behind a tree. And when Sebastian followed him there, he was already gone.

Sebastian put his bloody hands to his head and looked up at the sky, before looking at his pocket watch and scowling, washed his hands in a nearby river and headed back to his own mansion, confused…and slightly worried.


	3. Blind

Chapter 2 – Blind

Claude held his injured arm as he staggered deeper into the forest. It began snowing and his fingers were starting to feel numb. His whole body stung after receiving his beating from Sebastian – his arms, his legs, his torso, and especially – his heart. He was also confused by his own actions, why didn't he fight back? It would've been all right if it was to defend himself, but why didn't he? Maybe it was because he deserved it. Maybe it was because even he, himself thought that he deserved it.

He stopped in his tracks near the river and sat down beside a rock, leaning against it as he began tending to his wounds. Taking his tailcoat off and placing it neatly on the other side of the rock, he tugged onto his sleeve forcefully as the sound of ripping cloth rang in the cold, icy air of the forest, bouncing off trees as he continued to shred his already bloodstained white shirt, forming bandages to wrap around his injuries. He applied pressure to the bleeding laceration in his arm and wrapped his torn sleeve around it firmly, filled his mouth with the freezing water from the crystal clear river, and spat it out on the snow nearby, staining it a bright crimson. He looked again at the color, the color that was in Sebastian's eyes, and his mind returned to the moment of his warm and loving look. Claude rubbed his temples and shook his head gently, getting rid of that thought and slipping his tailcoat back on, walked over to a rather large tree.

He heaved a sigh and gripped the sides and climbed up to a strong branch where he brushed the snow off, sat and laid his back against the firm trunk, taking a rest, taking his time to heal.

"Faustus…Faustus…are you there…?"

Claude ears twitched and he woke up, to find himself still on the branch, but in the middle of a heavy fog. The voice seemed quite familiar. He squinted his eyes at the dark figure, which appeared to be a man, not quite far from his position. Back hunched, hiding from the other one's sight, he slowly stood up but caused a twig to crack, sending the other man's eyes to stare at where he was.

"Faustus! Is that you?"

Claude muttered a curse under his breath and gripped onto the tree trunk and jumped, landing on his feet, his body slightly shaking from the coldness.

"Who's there?" He spoke into what seemed nothingness. His sight was still unclear from his foggy glasses, and on top of that, the natural mist around him. He took his glasses off and pocketed them, looking around, his ears sensitive to the sounds around him. The river, birds, the snow landing on the ground, the footsteps of the other man, and….

"Faustus! There you are." Sebastian looked at the dull yellow-eyed man.

…His voice,

…Sebastian's voice.

"I was looking for you, Faustus. Are you quite alright?" Sebastian reached a hand towards Claude's breast pocket, taking his glasses away from him.

"Michaelis. What are you doing here? Please give me my glasses."

"I will, after you tell me what _you_ were doing here." Sebastian replied, teasingly.

"Are you joking? Quit messing around, Michaelis."

Sebastian didn't answer, he just continued staring into Claude's eyes, slightly frowning.

"…I was just tending…. to my…injuries. What else do you think, you sick animal?" Claude snapped, snatching his glasses back and wiping them before putting them back on and looking away.

"…Excuse me for injuring you earlier, I was…just frustrated at the sight of you…to have had such low self esteem…" Sebastian's voice had a note of regret in it, but Claude didn't look back at him. Instead, he slipped his coat, the remains of his shirt off his body and quickly sewed them back together, as his injuries had already healed. He put the bloodstained shirt back on, along with his coat.

"Is there anything else?" Claude fixed his cuffs, looking at Sebastian sideways. "If there isn't, then please…. please leave."

"Yes, there is. Your master has just _abandoned_ you. And hours ago, you were _crying_, even though you lack emotion. And I _beat_ you up so badly after that, you didn't even fight back. And now you feel…nothing?" Sebastian placed his hand right beside Claude's head, on the rough surface of the tree, still looking into Claude's eyes.

"…Is that all? Please leave. And do not…just don't question me." Claude looked back at Sebastian, his face showing no emotion, his eyes as dull as a rock, boring into Sebastian's bright crimson eyes.

"I don't care if you want me to stop questioning you. There has been something on my mind." Sebastian leaned forward, so that their faces were inches from each other. "What do you mean by 'I don't want to hurt you.'? Why did you say that? Why didn't you fight back?"

"…I just didn't want to…hurt you. I didn't want to see you injured, in pain." Claude looked away.

"Why? Why sympathize me when I'm the one who hurt _you_?" Sebastian questioned, this time a bit louder.

"I just…I don't know. Please don't ask me. Maybe it's because…no, I'm sorry. I really don't know." He straightened his glasses, finally looking back at Sebastian.

"Is it because you have…feelings for me?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, and stop assuming things. Why would I have feelings for a sick demon like you?" Claude twisted his head sideways, still looking at the man in front of him in a different angle, the moonlight reflected on his glasses, almost hauntingly.

"Then why? Why didn't you fight back? I injured you so much! Why else?" With his other hand, the vermillion-eyed demon gripped onto Claude's collar, white knuckles against the stained cloth.

"…I…" He looked away again, a slight pink creeping across his pale skin.

"You do, don't you?" Sebastian released his grip and walked a few steps backwards.

"…You don't know how it feels. For everyone to hate you. To love someone…and only realize they hate you. To realize they hate you so very much. So I have no emotions, just to hide everything. But sometimes, it's just unbearable for me. You will never know how that feels." Claude's lips turned into a small smile, his eyes half-lidded.

Sebastian had no words. He stood there and just stared at Claude, who was smiling- Claude, who was _smiling_. But he realized that, that smile held more meaning than he thought. It was…a bitter smile. You could almost hear the ripping of a butterfly's wings; it was almost like the sight of rose-red on an innocent dove. He looked up at Sebastian and whispered: "Sometimes, I don't even know why I live. I'm a demon. I search for souls and live a long life, a long life of isolation. My master doesn't even want me near him, what could I do? No one even wants me by their side anymore, then what's the use of even existing?"

"Live…for me." Sebastian replied.

"Why? What's the use if you hate me? Just to be your rival? Why would I do that if I have no one to serve?" Claude questioned, his voice somehow oddly soft and eager.

"No. Not that."

"…Then?" Claude raised an eyebrow.

The fog started to disappear, revealing the true darkness of the forest. "Well?" Claude broke the moment of silence. "If you're not going to say anything…then please leave. I'm already tired of everything. I have been, for a long time." Closing his eyes, he sat down, resting his head on the trunk and heavily breathing out a sigh.

Sebastian looked at him and sweeping the snow-covered grass, sat beside him.

"Faustus."

"…You're still here?"

"Are you hands warm?" Sebastian quickly said, avoiding his question.

"…Yes, they are. Does it matter if they are warm or not, Michaelis?"

"Yes, it does." Sebastian replied, taking his gloves off, then took Claude's hand in his, slipping off the snow-white fabric which covered the pale wan skin underneath. He held it, fingers between his, slightly smiling. "It's warm…"

Claude looked at Sebastian with questioning yet confused eyes, before savoring the moment and gripped his hand tighter.

"Your hands are cool…"

"Ah, that is quite nice."

"Yes…indeed quite satisfying."

There was a moment of quietude, there were only the sounds of them breathing. The snow gradually stopped falling, but the air around them was no different, the same gelid air which stung into their lungs…

"Faustus…I don't actually hate you." Sebastian suddenly spoke, letting go of the other demon's hand.

Claude looked up, rather surprised.

"…You may say that…it's the complete opposite." He said quietly, in a soft tone, which warmed Claude.

"Um, well are you still cold?" Claude coughed, quickly changing the subject.

Sebastian kneeled on top of Claude, slightly breathing: "Yes, I actually am…"

Claude just locked gazes with Sebastian for a moment, before taking off his tailcoat and passing it to the demon above him. "Here." He said rather quietly.

"It isn't warm enough…" Sebastian murmured, placing the tailcoat neatly onto a fallen tree beside them. He gently rested his head on Claude's chest, the sound of his thumping heart resonated inside of his head.

"Are you suggesting something?" Claude tilted his head, his gaze piercing into Sebastian's eyes as the crimson-eyed demon looked up.

"Maybe." Sebastian sat on Claude's lap, unbuttoning his bloody shirt. He slid his icy fingers around the other demon's neck, causing the slightest grunt, then threaded them through his hair, tilting his head as he pressed his lips onto Claude's slightly opened ones. Claude kept calm, placing his hands on Sebastian's hips, embracing him, and taking his scent in.

Sliding his arm around Claude's slim waist, Sebastian pulled him closer, lustfully licking his ear as he softly tugged the rest of his shirt off, revealing Claude's ivory skin, smooth and perfect like a marble statue's.

Claude gripped onto Sebastian's tailcoat, forcing it off, and his shirt too, unbuttoned and left on the fallen log.

"That was my best. You'll have to pay." Sebastian smirked devilishly, and without warning, shoved his tongue into Claude's lips, sweet as sugar, slippery as an eel. Claude made a faint gasp for air as he felt the fieriness writhing between his cool lips. He tore his glasses from his face, silently landing in the snow as he ran his fingers through Sebastian's soft hair slowly, treasuring every small movement, every second of love. Then he stopped, letting his hands fall to his sides as he saw a knife in Sebastian's back pocket.

Sebastian ran his cold hand down Claude's back, feeling those strong shoulder blades, sending a shiver up his spine.

"…Michaelis…Wait, please stop." Claude softly pushed Sebastian back, earning a look of confusion from the other man.

"What is the matter, may I ask?" Sebastian looked up at Claude his face a slight frown.

"It's just that…why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean? I…have feelings for you. You know that, right?"

"You're lying." Claude buttoned his shirt, glaring back at the man on top of him rather coldly.

"I'm not lying. Why would I lie to you?" Sebastian blinked, trying to conceal his true motives.

"…Your master ordered you to kill me. And I know, for sure, you are not the type to disobey your master, turning away from the contract just because of this little thing called 'love'." Claude growled, picking up his glasses and cleansing them from the snow, perching them back onto the bridge of his nose.

"…What is this nonsense?" Sebastian kept staring at Claude, trying to seem confused.

"Don't lie to yourself, Michaelis. You know it. And I know it. Why would I not know what you think after knowing you all these years?" He reached for his tailcoat and brushed it free of the moss and snow, throwing it onto his own body.

Sebastian frowned and stared at the patch of damp grass near them, silently cursing under his breath.

"I told you so. You do hate me. You toyed with my heart, you sick creature." Claude snarled, as he took the knife from Sebastian's pocket, and stabbed it into the rock next to them, leaving a crack in it. He pushed Sebastian back harshly, sending him sliding across the snow and stood up.

"Michaelis, you were right. I underestimated you. You are an even more heartless, cruel creature than I thought." He rasped, and sprinted even deeper, into the forest.


	4. Senseless

Chapter 3 – Senseless

Wan skin glowing under the moonlight, like a marble statue, pure, smooth, perfect, wraithlike. The sound of the most powerful scream: silence. He stood in the middle of the desolate forest; his tailcoat off, eyes closed, arms stretched outwards, feeling the coolness of the air on his already freezing skin. His emotions showed nothing but solitude, lonesomeness, isolation, and despair. He took in a deep breath, letting the bitter, frigid air sting and spear into his lungs. This kind of pain was nothing. In fact, physical pain was nothing, nothing compared to the pain he used to feel. That pain which still lingers inside of his heart, that heart, which has already been reduced to nothing but a frozen, gelid lump of his body. He was even more different than his past self. He had no heart, no soul, no passion; his spirit had simply…perished. Claude was already on the brink of turning to his demon self, his mind almost lost, insane, demented. He was able to contain himself, but only just.

He softly panted as he struggled with the beast inside him, which slowly, painfully bubbled to the surface. He clenched his teeth, holding back a groan as contorted horns erupted from each side of his throbbing head, his ebony nails sharpened into claws. He gripped onto his shirt tightly and tore it, one hand grasping the side of his head just as he howled in agony, his eyes wide open, turned completely black. Claude's eyes had no pupil. It had no iris either. Even the whites of his eyes were…completely ink-black. A drop of crimson slowly dripped from the inner corner of his eye, gliding down his icy, pale cheek. He smirked to himself as he suddenly sprouted his giant sable wings, his feathers scruffy and rumpled, smeared with blood.

He had already lost himself.

Alone, his subconsciousness had already ceased to exist.

The demon walked calmly around the forest, the pale glow of moonlight on his lustrous skin, sharpening every muscle, every feature of his flawlessly toned body. The creature walked back to the lake, and climbed the same tree, perched, in wait for his prey.


	5. Insane

Chapter 4 – Insane

Claude smirked to himself as he heard footsteps approach the tree he was in. It was Sebastian.

With one swoop of his wings, he landed on top of the smaller man and smirked sadistically.

Sebastian looked up at Claude frozen in shock, he only managed to stare at him, traumatized. He spoke nothing after a few moments, before slightly stammering: "…What…what happened to you, Faustus?"

The demon chuckled in reply: "Claude is long gone, Michaelis. He is already…lost."

"…Bring…bring him back."

"But what if he doesn't want to come back?" The demon purred.

Sebastian gulped and continued staring at his eyes, and he almost felt as if his soul, his life essence was being sucked out. Sebastian closed his eyes, his body slightly shaking not only from the shock, but the iciness of the demon's skin.

Claude sneered and nibbled on the soft flesh on Sebastian's neck, then bent and sucked at it, gently biting it until it bled. Then he lapped the blood up quickly with his scorching tongue, and with his hands he shredded the man's shirt. He stripped Sebastian's upper body clear of clothing, his nails digging into the soft, fragile skin.

"Faustus…Faustus! St-stop!" Sebastian slightly hesitated for a split second, then smacked across the demon's face harshly, with the amount of power that could even break bones, as he glared at him with shock. There wasn't even a scratch or a mark on his face.

"Why should I…? I told you already, Michaelis, …Faustus isn't in here." He quietly chortled, tapping the side of his own head. He put his hand back down, and pinioned Sebastian to the damp grass.

"I know you're in there somewhere, Faustus. Wake up…please."

The demon silently looked at Sebastian, him with that goddamn _face_, those annoying _puppy eyes. _He gritted his teeth again, fangs bared and struck across his face as Sebastian had done his. "You're annoying, and loud. Shut up." He snarled, his face turning into 'evil' itself, a terrifying expression.

Sebastian licked his bloody lips as he reached a trembling hand towards the demon's face, gently placing it onto its gelid skin. Then slid his hand down and around his neck, tugging him with all his power as he crushed his lips onto his.

The other demon pushed him back, forcefully, and mercilessly. "How dare you do that again? How _dare_ you attempt to toy with not only Claude's heart, but also mine? You are a one _filthy_ animal, aren't you?"

Sebastian's heart started to ache. He did not know why, he did not know how. But he knew, just by seeing Claude lost in his demon form, no, seeing a true _monster_ in Claude's body was almost…unbearable. It _was_ unbearable. "…Faustus…I'm…"

"Shut up." The monster slapped his face again, even harder, causing Sebastian's neck to snap, a deep crimson mark forming on his cheek.

"Please…just come back." The bleeding demon whispered as he turned to look back at the one above him. A small tear slid down his face, into the grass. "I…really do have feelings for you, this time." He continued, "…I'm…so sorry…Claude."

The cruel demon suddenly froze, his eyes turned back into the sharp golden like it was born to be, shining in the dark as he widened his eyes, groaning, as his horns disappeared back into his skull, his blood-smeared wings back within his body.

He was back, but not for long.

Claude panted heavily as he fell to the side, unconscious.


	6. Awake

Chapter 5 – Awake

"Faustus! Faustus, answer me!"

Claude's head slightly stung as he opened his eyes to find himself leaning on the trunk of a tree.

"Tch…shut up. You're too loud, Michaelis." He growled, glaring at the man on top of him, his golden eyes clear and gleaming in the dark.

"…Your eyes…" Sebastian whispered to him, his expression slightly surprised.

"What about them?" The larger man quietly questioned, tilting his head slightly to the side. His face was twisted into a slight frown.

"…Before I met you…they were gold."

"They are…always gold."

"There was a time where they turned…a dull yellow. But they are gold now, at last." He continued.

"What…are you talking about?" Claude eyed Sebastian, who had a small smile upon his calm face. "Why are you looking at me like that again?"

"…You were lost. Your eyes were almost…lifeless."

"I…let my demon form hurt you. I apologize." Claude sat up, head bowed. He found his glasses beside him and gently picked them up, slipping them on.

Sebastian looked at him for a moment and crawled over him on his hands and knees, taking his glasses off again and putting it aside. "You look better without them."

"I thank you for your compliment." Claude replied. He looked silently, rather bitterly at the ground for a moment, then suddenly spoke: "Yes…I was lost…I did not know what to do." He gave a small laugh. "What kind of butler…am I?"

"A kind of butler I find quite fun." Sebastian laughed quietly.

"I prefer not to be described as 'fun'."

Sebastian smiled and sharply tugged at the ribbon around Claude's neck, pulling him down onto his own body. He wrapped his arms around Claude, embracing him tightly while he lay on the cool grass. "Whatever." He mumbled.

Claude closed his eyes for a moment and broke the silence: "…You said you have feelings for me, didn't you? Do you really? Or is this…still just a lie?" He looked up at Sebastian, crawling a bit higher so their faces were hovering exactly above each other's.

"…I'm not lying, Claude." The other man replied in a soft tone. "You need to take me." He winked, playing with Claude's hair.

Claude froze and stared at the crimson-eyed butler. "How do you want me to…'take you'?"

"Like this." Sebastian pulled him in for a kiss, their lips gently brushing against each other's, and then teasingly nipping at their soft bottom lips. Sebastian let Claude go, smirking tauntingly. He pushed the golden-eyed butler off, and down onto the soft floor of the forest, murmuring: "Tonight, your unconsciousness will take over." He moved and hand down Claude's back, playfully tickling him.

"And you're the one who shall be taken control of by me, Michaelis." Claude gave a slight mischievous grin, running his slender fingers through Sebastian's hair. He rolled over, pushing the crimson-eyed man back down once again. Claude leaned in and bent downwards to lick and nibble at Sebastian's clavicle, earning a soft groan from him. Seeing his reactions, Claude unbuttoned Sebastian's shirt while moving downwards to tease at his papilla.

Gripping Claude's hair, he let his head hang back, feeling the muscles in his body tense up from the sensation. Sebastian breathed heavily, feeling his lower regions hardening.

The larger demon paused and looked at the panting figure below him. "Oh? What do we have here?" He smirked.

Sebastian looked away, obviously embarrassed. He felt around Claude's nude chest with his slim fingers, rubbing and pinching the same places where he felt arousal.

Claude winced as he felt slight pain; yet pleasure, like an electric shock suddenly running up his spine. He moved his other hand, undid Sebastian's pants and reached down towards his lower regions and fisted it, softly pumping his erection.

Sebastian let out a sharp moan, a single drop of sweat sliding down his slightly flushed face. He gripped Claude's shoulder, arching his back. "Har…ha…harr…" Random sounds tumbled out of his mouth as he struggled to speak.

Claude lay down between the other demon's legs, softly kissing his arousal. "Is there something you would like to say?"

Smiling oddly to himself as he took deep breaths, Sebastian spread his legs wider, curling his toes from the desire, the desire to be taken. "…Har…der…" The words were mumbled from his mouth. Sebastian turned his head away, licking the corner of his lip.

"As you wish, my _lady_." Claude mocked, tauntingly.

Sebastian gave a playful frown and attempted to give Claude's head a small shove, but failed to do so as Claude began to lick and suck at him, skillfully, lustfully, his teeth gently scraping along Sebastian, earning another loud groan from the other man.

Claude reached his fingers up towards Sebastian's lips, letting the other demon bite and suck at them beguilingly.

Sebastian closed his eyes partway; the only thing he could see in the darkness was Claude, his muscles and features sharp. He ran his soft tongue over Claude's cool fingers, tasting the sweetness of his flesh.

The golden-eyed demon played with the surface of Sebastian's tongue before taking them out of the hotness of his lips, one by one, then prodding and slipping them slowly into the figure below himself. He continued to slide them in and out in a repeating pattern, his tongue still working on Sebastian's member, which was throbbing with tumescence.

"Mh…ngh…" gasps rolled out of Sebastian's mouth as he felt his heart pound harder and his skin prickle with every single movement. He lifted his legs higher and grinned, stroking his partner's hair.

Claude looked up and smirking seductively, took his fingers away and kneeled at Sebastian's legs. He pushed into him, letting out a low, soft growl. He stopped for a moment at look back up again and asked: "…A-are you…quite alright?"

"Just…just move on, _darling_." Sebastian teased the one on top of him, slightly panting, his vermillion eyes filled with desire.

"Hn. You are in no position to mock me, Sebastian."

"Wh-…?" Sebastian gave a quiet moan, his head falling backwards as he felt Claude's body suddenly jerking against his, the pace quickening a little. He shuddered, feeling each tiny movement inside him. Propping himself up slowly, Sebastian passionately kissed the other man, his lips crushing against his. He broke the kiss as he gasped for air: "Hnhn…is that all you got? …Har. Der." He purred and moaned softy at the same time.

Claude gave him a small grunt and thrusted in deeply, picking up the pace of his movements. He rested his forehead on Sebastian's shoulder, nibbling at the tender skin of his clavicle.

Sebastian winced in pain and grinned, the taste of libido mixing on the tip of his tongue. He ran his fingers up and down Claude's body, gently caressing his behind.

Golden eyes glinting with pleasure, crimson eyes sparkling with desire, friction building up inside them, sweat glistening on both their bodies, dripping into the grass as they growled their names, seeking more from each other.

A twisted moan slid from Sebastian's throat as he felt each stab of pain and guilty pleasure. "M-more…more…" he stammered, feeling himself go moist. He sucked in sharply, his whole body shaking from the strength. He was left with barely any breath as he silently yelled Claude's name in return, growling from the force.

Claude thrusted hardly, giving out the last groan as he collapsed on top of Sebastian, feeling he hot breath on his shoulder. He was exhausted, but somehow satisfied. He gave a small sound as he rolled of the warmth and scratched the back of his head, a small smile creeping up the corner of his lips.

"Did I 'take you' the way you wanted me to?" Claude gave a small smile.

"I say…!" Sebastian grinned, pushing back Claude's fringe. He took a small glance at the sky, and then focused on his pocket watch. "Oh my, it has gotten quite late." He pecked Claude's ruby lips with a childish grin,: "I'll see you, Claude."

"Goodbye, Sebastian." The larger man said in a flat tone. Sebastian just smiled and put his coat back on, walking for a bit before disappearing into the dim-lit forest, the darkness enveloping around him.


	7. Return

Chapter 6 - Return

Claude fixed himself up and walked back to the Trancy household. He placed his hands on each door and pushed, wooden surface gliding back, revealing the dazzling red, purple and golden colors everywhere. Alois ran up to Claude and glomped him. "Have you fixed yourself?" He grinned, and then suddenly frowned, "Or are you still that disgusting emotionless creature?"

Claude said nothing. He simply blinked and smiled, this time – a smile of happiness, a smile, which represented his love and loyalty to his Highness. He bent down a bit and returned the embrace…

"I have come back, your highness."


End file.
